


Another Halloween in Sunnydale

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in Sunnydale. We know what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Halloween in Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my world or my characters. I don’t make a cent from this.

“I’m telling you, pet, I’m not going out tonight. No self-respecting vampire is seen outside on Halloween.”  
  
The rustling of the plastic bag as Willow raised it made Spike glance over his shoulder. “Right. And if you wear this costume, no one will recognize you.”  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at it. He couldn’t see the whole costume through the translucent bag, but he could see a clump of ginger hair, a bright green shamrock, a black buckle, a flash of gold. “Willow, I love you, but there is absolutely no way I am leaving here dressed as a bloody leprechaun.”  
  
Putting on a pout, Willow set the bag down and rounded the chair. “But… if we don’t go out, we’ll miss out on all the nummy treats.”   
  
A broad smile stretched across Spike’s face. He reached up and slid his arms around her, pulling her down onto his lap. He startled by nuzzling her face, startled expression and all. “I’ve got a nummy treat right here already.” As his nose caressed her nose and cheek, she couldn’t help but smile and kiss him back.


End file.
